You See Me
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Jasper tries to comfort Octavia after her fight with Bellamy. "Uh I'm sorry, Octavia," Jasper was just staring at her. "It's okay," She sat back down and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry too." "Uh no," He shook his head and she looked at him, confused, "I mean I'm sorry because I tuned out everything else you said after about being in love with me."


**Author Notes:** So this is one-shot, and it really is just one scene. It was in my head after last night's episode, I figure that Jasper might try to comfort Octavia, so here's my take. I seriously think this is the only story, I ever enjoyed editing, I read this over and over. I hope you enjoy it as well.

**You See Me**

* * *

Jasper found her stripping bark apart for use, most likely for fire or rope. Each time she yanked a piece off with an intense force that would frighten anyone or anything within her vicinity. Jasper swore he saw a rabbit hop away. She was practically growling with each complaint and each time that poor helpless bark would lose another piece. Well, at least she did not take it out on anyone else.

"I didn't ask to be born either!" She let it out in an angry and tearful cry, "Okay, I didn't ask for any of this!" She wiped her tears away.

He approached her slowly and cautiously, "Hey," His voice was soft, but clear and Octavia somehow could not help but feel the rage ease as he sat next to her on the ground. Everything just always seemed to get better when he was around. All the things were crazy around her and he always seemed to pull her in out of a storm into a safe place. His kindness, bravery, she often wondered how someone like him could exist. More so she wondered why she ever wanted Finn or even...Atom had been, well she was not sure what he was, she saw goodness in him but Jasper, she knew what he was. He was everything she did not even know she wanted, even more so, needed. He was the only one that could really ever save her and she was not talking about being pulled out of a river or saved from the grounders. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," She handed him another piece of bark that had been lying near her, and he begun to tear at it, leisurely.

"By the way," He looked at the ground. He was breathing a little faster, even all this time around her...He still thought of her as too good for him and he was always waiting for her to push him away when she realized it. Most people had ignored him after all, except Monty, his chosen brother was the only one who never ignored him besides, his parents. And girls...well they always overlooked him and his brother. And Octavia was not just any girl, she was a...Goddess...she was amazing, everything he could ever desire and more. He knew it the very moment he saw her at the party; had been heartbroken when he never saw her again. Now seeing her well...his imagination could not come up with how beautiful she was in person, nor could he have seen it coming. She saw him and despite what he had suffer; he do it all again for her. Well...okay maybe not the spear thing, only because that was to show off, not a rescue, if it was a rescue... yeah he totally go to hell for her over and over.

Then she put her hand on his; it brought him back to reality and made him see she still saw him. "Yeah?" and she leaned closer to him trying to look into his gentle eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you...I'm glad you were born." She brushed back a long lock of hair before she leaned forward and Jasper did not even close his eyes when she planted a kiss on his lips. He just looked right at that gorgeous smooth, moonlit face.

"You're the sweetest guy I know." She smiled as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah," He tried not to blush and look back down at the bark, stripping it a little quicker but more clumsily; he could see her big smile under his shaggy hair. They were silent for a moment and it left both of them thinking, "You know..."

"I didn't ask him to rescue me, you know." She said, apparently the anger was still brewing. "I can take care of myself."

"I know," He replied, "But you didn't ask me to either and I did."

She sighed in reluctant agreement, "Yeah, thanks by the way." She put another piece in a pile next to her.

"Anytime babe," he replied in a fake suave voice. She laughed a bit. "You know," he bumped her leg slightly, "You're pretty when you smile, well you're pretty anytime, but especially when you smile."

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing I got you then, huh." She bumped her shoulder into his. She did not want to throw herself at him until she was sure he wanted her. She wanted...she just wanted him...all the time in every way and she did not want to push it. She wanted to make sure they wanted the same thing. She knew he was a good guy, but...what if he did not want her in the way she needed him. What if she was just a pretty girl, she knew he was not a jerk like her brother was to girls, but still...she just did not want to push too fast and lose him.

"Why?"

"Because nobody here makes me smile more than you do." She stated honestly.

"Oh thanks, glad to be a service." He grinned widely.

"Seriously Jasper," She flipped her hair again and her eyes stared into his, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, you do have a brother who cares about you, you know." He replied. He knew after he said it, he probably should not have mention Bellamy as her face started to fall back into a mad frown, "You know the guy isn't my favorite person either, especially not now. I don't like that he made you cry." She listened for a moment though it was clear on her face that he was just stirring her anger, "But he is still your brother you know, you are the only one with one." He looked down at the ground.

"You don't think I don't know that. Okay, but at this time I don't care. I didn't ask for anything he does, but it feels like I have to pay the price for it. He blames me when it is his own damn fault. So please don't talk about my brother!" At the end she was standing up and her voice had risen.

"Okay," He replied quietly, wondering if he should leave.

"I'm sorry okay, It's just I don't want the guy I love telling me what to do about my brother. Okay he is my brother. I will do what I want. I just want to be mad at him. What he did, he didn't just cause 320 people to die. Well, he didn't know and I know my brother he would not have done it at that price, well unless I am involve and I guess I was. But that was his choice," She pointed toward his tent, "Not mine, and he kept this from me. I didn't want this. I want him to just stop...okay I just...ugh!" She stomped her feet and she was waving her hands.

"Uh I'm sorry, Octavia," Jasper was just staring at her.

"It's okay," She sat back down and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry too."

"Uh no," He shook his head and she looked at him, confused, "I mean I'm sorry because I tuned out everything else you said after about being in love with me."

She froze as she registered what she had said."Oh, well I guess I can forgive that." She was kind of scared for a moment, but at the same time she knew she meant it.

"By the way," He replied, "I love you too," He kissed her quickly on the lips. And she felt all her fear go away, he really did make everything better for her, "And I'll let things about your brother go, but Octavia..." She watched him. He was serious and determined. "He is your brother, and like I said before, you're the only one that's got one. And don't get me wrong Monty is my brother as far as I'm concern, but you can't tell me that's not kind of something special. That's all I want to say, I don't want to upset you, okay." He stroked her hand.

"I know, I'll forgive him eventually, just not tonight. Besides," She giggled, "I don't really want to think about my brother while I'm with my boyfriend." She pressed her forehead against his before she kisses him, again. This time it lasted awhile, turning into a tender, love filled, make out session. There hands just wonder a bit. His running his fingers through her hair, hers just ran down his back, sending chills through them.

And when they broke apart he replied,"Yeah...it does make things kind of awkward." She laughed and then she put her head on his lap and he stroked her hair. He told her how beautiful she was, He told her some of the funny things he and Monty did and when she started to get sleepy and he believed she can not hear him he whispered, "I pray you never stop seeing me." She snuggled closer to him and thinks _not a chance in hell, just don't stop looking back. _


End file.
